Invisible (status)
Invisible is a neutral Status Effect introduced in . Its icon is a black slime. When in effect, all physical damage received by the target is nullified, while all magical damage received is doubled; additionally, the affected target's sprite also becomes obscured in black. Its inverse status effect is . Its effects are as follows: * Cancels out . *While Invisible is mechanically a neutral status effect, it's coded in-game as a positive status effect, as such it will not be removed by spells or food that remove negative status effects, instead being removed when the target is inflicted with . **Because of this, the only ways players can remove the status off themselves (other than dying) is to either use the Cutie Worm summon, or inflict Enchanted on themselves, which will replace the status. **Like other positive status effects, Invisible stacks fade away at the end of the players' turn for foes and at the end of the foe's turn for players. *Due to being classified as magical damage, the damage from , , , and will be doubled by Invisible; the opposite is true for , which inflicts physical damage. **That said, for foes Invisible fades away before the status damage is inflicted, meaning at least 2 stacks of it need to be inflicted for it to nullify/double status damage; for players one stack is enough. * Since the v2 update, every time a player with Invisible is hit by an attack, one stack of it will be consumed (multi-hit attacks will generally only consume a stack if the last hit lands, thoug there are exceptions where each hit consumes a stack). * Before the v2 update, due to an oversight, all enemies except Natalia (who is immune to both Enchanted and Invisible) had -9900% resistance to Invisible and Enchanted, meaning the statuses became guaranteed even when the status chance was less than 100% (though this only affected the Space Distortion unleash from the Dark Tooth). Invisible is available to players through the following skills and equipment: *Invisibility, unleashed by the Obsidian Staff and also Gaia's Gift (only after the v2 update) — 2x1x length, bypasses Bless. *Space Distortion, unleashed by the Dark Tooth staff — 40%50% chance, 3x length. *Chunky Gloop (summon), casts Invisibility on a single enemy — 2x1x length bypasses Bless. *Demon Mirror (summon), casts Invisibility on all allies — 3x1x length. * Pink Squid (summon) — 100% chance, 1x length. *The status has 1/20 chance to become Invisible — 100% chance, 1x length. *Ninja Gear, gives the status on defend — 1x length. *Ninja Skirt, gives the status on defend — 1x length. Enemy attacks that cause Enchanted: * Mage Dog, Haunted Mirror, Hardy Gloop and Chunky Gloop's Invisibility — 4x2x length, bypasses Bless. * Cosmic Monolith's Space Distortion — 40%50% chance, 3x length. * Cosmic Monolith's Distortion Field — 25% chance, 3x length. * Pink Squid's Ink Blob — 100% chance, 3x length. * Chunky Gloop's defend/buff only on Hard or Epic — 5x3x length on self. * Fabulous Gloop's melee attacks — 20% chance, 2x length. * GUOYE's Black Balls — 8% chance, 4x length. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Status Effects